Vehicle Template (Cars)
Insert a portrait of the vehicle here. The standard size is 250px to 400px and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns too large with this size, you can use a smaller more appropriate size, instead, and the inverse naturally also holds true. Take note that the image should be stylistically fitting for the page. It should neither be too diminuitive to get a clear view of what the vehicle looks like, or so large that it turns intrusive for the text. The appropriate size tends to vary quite a lot depending on the image design. Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the vehicle. Powers and Stats Quarter Mile Time Where the vehicle stands in terms of quarter mile in bold. For example, if the car runs it in 11.4 seconds, then set the tier to Tier 11 in bold. (You may put the exact time in parenthesis) - Tier 13 (13.7 seconds) (Anything higher than 15, gets the Tier 15+, instead of 16 or 17) Name: The vehicle's true name. Manufacturer: The name of the brand which the vehicle is from. If there is no brand, simply put 'Individual', and then put the creator(s) name in parenthesis next to it. i.e - Individual (John Doe) Age: Time since the vehicle's creation Classification: Vehicle type classification. E.g: Sports Cars, Electric Sports Cars, Gasoline SUV, Pickup, 4x4 offroader, Minivan, Bus, etc. Obtainable: Self-explanatory (Whether it can be driven or not) Years of production: When the car was made. Be sure to post both the fictional date, and the non-fictional date, and label it as so. - since April 2018 (Non-fictional) | 1998 - 2007 (Fictional) Capacity: The number of crew that the vehicle can hold. Vehice Layout: The source of energy which the vehicle drains to work properly, it can be either an item that works as its source (E.g: A battery) or a supply of specific material (E.g: Fuel) / The type of transmission if any (E.g. 6 speed manual, No transmission, 10-speed auto, Motor) / AWD,RWD,FWD (etc.) Capabilities: A list of the vehicle's general abilities (Please add links to the "Utilizes" pages, if it is possible). 0-60 MPH: 0-100 MPH: 0-120 MPH: Top Speed: Braking Test (70-0 MPH): Coming Soon Key: For different versions of the vehicle, being upgraded versions for said vehicles or just different versions than heavily differ from the main one. Should put layed out like this: Key: Base|''GT''|''SS'' (make sure the italic is in bold) Note: Self-explanatory. (If none is notable, then put remove this) Gallery Put other pictures of the vehicle here. Categories For vehicle profiles, always insert the category "Vehicles", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should preferably also always add the tier for the vehicle. These go from "Tier 16" (if the car runs 16 seconds in the quarter mile) to "Tier 4" (if the car runs 4 seconds to the quarter mile), and also include "Unknown Tier" (if this data has not been tested) Category:Templates